Nobody Likes the Color Yellow
by LoDGAsDork
Summary: They said they'd come back... stupid heros. Why'd they leave me? It's so dark here. But I suppose that's the way it is, isn't it? Nobody likes the color yellow. Four Swords OC, kind of dark in a twisted, insane way.


So empty...

It's so empty in here...

Empty... and alone...

They left me. Left me alone. Stupid heroes. Stupid, stupid, stupid...

Am I not good enough? I'm a hero too! I can be! But I'm not good enough. Why aren't I good enough? I'm courageous! Nothing can scare me! Nothing... Red gets scared. He gets scared all the time. He's not courageous! I am! I should be out there instead of him! Instead of all of them! I'm a hero! Their a bunch of cuccos! Stupid, scardey cuccos! Mean cuccos. Mean to leave me alone...

We were a team. We worked together as a conscience. All parts of the same person. We were friends...

So why'd they leave?

It's so dark. Empty. I need out. Need to get out. The only thing that makes me happy anymore is yellow. The whole place used to be filled with colors. Red, Yellow, Green, Blue, and Violet. But now just Yellow. I don't mind. Yellow makes me feel happy. Yellow is nice. Yellow is a friend. Yellow is courageous! Yellow isn't a princess rescuing, friend abandoning, stupid scardey cucco!

Stupid Princess. It's her fault. And the stupid, scardey cucco's shadow. They even let the evil one out, but not me. No one wants the insane one.

Is that what it takes? Evil? I can be evil! I can kidnap the princess! I can kill people! Why can't I come out? I need more colors! I need...

But there's Yellow. My friends. My yellow hat and yellow tunic. And there's other colors, too. The pink of my skin. The brown of my belt and boots. Though I can't see them, my eyes are blue, and if I push or pull really hard, there's red and purple too. All the colors. See? Who needs them? I've got all the colors! I'm smart enough to find all the colors! They're stupid! Too stupid to find all the colors! I'm the hero! I am! I...

I'm cold. It didn't use to be this cold when everyone else was here. No! I don't need them. I'm nicer than Red. Nice enough to not leave my friends. I'm smarter than Vio. I found all the colors. I'm more determined than Green. Determined to keep trying to get out. I'm stronger than Blue. I...

I didn't leave. Cause I didn't want to, that's why. Not because I was scared. I'm never scared. I'm courageous! Because...

...Because...

…

…

…

...Just because, that's why. Why would I want to rescue the princess anyway? She stole my friends from me. What friends? I don't have friends. I don't need friends! I've got Yellow! Pretty yellow... Yellow doesn't leave. Yellow stays in the dark. Yellow waits. And one day, Yellow will get out. Yellow'll show the stupid, scardey cuccos all the colors. And then he'll make them into cucco tenders! No... no, that's to yummy. They deserve to be made into something gross. Because they're gross. And mean. And stupid. Stupid cuccos. Maybe I'll put them somewhere dark. And lonely. And cold. Then, they can be the crazy ones, and I'll be the hero! I won't save the princess, though. I can make the princess into cucco tenders for being a meanie-head. I'll save... the world! Yeah! Save the world from all the mean, stupid, scardey cuccos! I'll fill the world with yellow! Then everyone can be happy! But there won't be any Red, Blue, Green, or Vio. Cause they're mean. I'm not mean. It's not mean to hurt them, cause they deserve it.

But for now, I don't have enough Yellow to fill the darkness, so I make other colors. Purple bruises, yellow hat, brown belt, red blood... pretty colors. Nothing's as pretty as yellow, of course, but they're all prettier than the darkness. Stupid darkness. Stupid Princess. Stupid heroes...

Why'd they need four heroes, anyway? Why not just the one Link? Why couldn't we all stay inside his head, and he just rescue his own stupid princess? Stupid princess! Stupid hero... Stupid friends. Why'd they leave? I... miss them. I want my colors back. I want Red's laugh, and Blue's annoyed grunts. I want Vio to be in the corner thinking while Green paces back and forth, all of us focused on Link's thoughts, ready to give advice when he needed it. But they won't come back. Stupid Red said they'd come back. Liar. They're all liars! They said they were my friends! But they left! Friends don't leave. Liars! Stupid, scardey, lying heroes! Who needs them? I don't! I've got Yellow! I've got all the colors! I'm courageous, and nice, and strong, and smart, and I...

I'm alone.

I guess that's the way it is, though. Nobody wants the crazy one.

Nobody likes the color Yellow.


End file.
